<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing with the Devil by TheGirlBeyondTheWall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177322">Dancing with the Devil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlBeyondTheWall/pseuds/TheGirlBeyondTheWall'>TheGirlBeyondTheWall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dubious Consent, Eventual Romance, M/M, Master/Servant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:26:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlBeyondTheWall/pseuds/TheGirlBeyondTheWall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Think carefully. Should you reject the faith even this once, the gates of paradise will forever be out of your reach.” Those words, spoken by the demon Ciel summoned on his deathbed, marked the beginning and end of everything. He expected blood, he expected death, he expected pain. But not this. Never this. Ciel closed his eyes as cool, firm hands cradled his face. He wanted to run, to scream, but he was frozen by his own weak will. “I’m sorry master,” A silky voice soothed him. “But I must.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing with the Devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 1: His Butler, Able </strong>
</p>
<p>"Think carefully. Should you reject the faith even this once, the gates of paradise will forever be out of your reach." Those words, spoken by the demon Ciel summoned on his deathbed, marked the beginning and end of everything. Now, his bitter heart ached for only one thing; revenge.</p>
<p>As it turns out, the revenge he so desperately craved would not be so easily attained. He would have to endure the tides of mundane life until he achieved his retribution. This included being the head of the Phantomhive estate, running his Funtom toy and candy corporation, and being the queens loyal guard dog.</p>
<p>Ciel sighed and leaned back in his red velvet chair. It was nighttime. The cratered moon was high in the sky, and a still silence fell over the estate. Being an aristocrat of evil wasn't easy, and It had been a long, tiresome day. His longtime partner, Damiano, betrayed him by selling one of his factories in India. He then had the audacity to try to swindle him out of more money, here, in his own home. The poor fool. He never stood a chance. A sinister thought crossed Ciel's mind as he thought about the man who had brought him so many problems earlier in the day.</p>
<p>"Did you consider baking him into the pie?" Ciel asked the tall, stealthy figure standing behind him as glanced out the window at Mei-ren, Finnian, and Bard while they graciously devoured the dessert Sebastian had baked them.</p>
<p>A small smile spread across the man's porcelain face. "You surprise me, young master."</p>
<p>"Oh, don't seem so shocked, Sebastian," Ciel told him. "Besides, you're a demon. I'm sure it's crossed your mind once or twice."</p>
<p>"I only do what my young master commands," Sebastian gave a slight bow.</p>
<p>Ciel slowly twirled a game piece in his hand, studying it. "How boring," He lamented, before carelessly tossing it to the side.</p>
<p>Sebastian's smile grew wider. The heir to the Phantomhive estate never ceased to amaze him. Everyone was a pawn in his world. No one was safe.</p>
<p>"So, tell me," He asked, stirring his Earl Grey. "How is my estate being managed by those you procured?"</p>
<p>"They are still …. adjusting," Sebastian told him, choosing his words seamlessly, but carefully.</p>
<p>"Adjusting," Ciel mused with a cocked dark brow. "Define adjusting?"</p>
<p>"Well, Mei-ren broke another tea set, Finnian was over generous with the weed killer, and Bard burnt part of the kitchen down, but in all honesty, it was in need of renovation," He said smoothly.</p>
<p>Ceil listened with an annoyed expression, but as soon as Sebastian finished his report he threw his head back in a fit of laughter. "It seems this place has become a sanctuary for the hopeless."</p>
<p>Sebastian stared after him with a shiny red glint in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Well, the hopeless and the damned," He corrected himself, taking a sip of his steaming hot tea. It scorched his tongue. Instead of waiting for it to cool he took another sip, relishing the pain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Authors note: I started re-watching Kuroshitsuji recently, and I had the urge to write again so here I am. This is my timeline in case anyone is curious. </p>
<p>1) Black Butler (ep 1-15)<br/>2) Black Butler: Book of Circus<br/>3) Black Butler: Book of Murder (parts 1&amp;2)<br/>4) Black Butler: Book of the Atlantic<br/>5) Black Butler (ep 16-24)<br/>6) Black Butler II</p>
<p>I know that looks messy and might confuse some of you, but I promise it works. The goal is to cover each episode with new or rewritten scenes while remaining as loyal and canon as possible to our beloved Anime. With that being said, I must warn you, this fic is rated Mature for a reason. There will be smut. If that is not your cup of tea, no hard feelings on my end. All fictional characters are of a legal consenting age.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>